Droids (Allied States)
Credits to User:United Planets The Allied States of America started its droid production in December 2010, after the annexation of the United States. Prior to the event, the Allied States had no interest in the production of droids, however, the EcruFox Corporation had a small fleet of them. With the annexation, Sharp Technologies was given a patent which will be shared with the EcruFox Corporation to develop droids in the Allied States. Most previous United States companies which produced droids have been incorporated into either of these two companies. Military droids HAR The HAR or Hover Assault Robot was the United States' first military droid. The design consists of a basketball sized sphere with a dragonscale reinforced body. On the bottom, is a rotating laser cannon turret that can swivel 360 degrees as well as aim the cannon itself up and down. The droid is fusion cell powered which never requires recharging and rarely replacement. The front of the droid contains similar systems as the ABDV1 such as a visual camera, laser scanner and visual communications projector. On the back is the propulsion system which uses anti-gravity. The HAR can reach speeds of 85 miles per hour. On the right and left sides are retractable mini rocket launchers that contain two rocket propelled grenades each, making a total of four miniature rockets. The HAR contains limited artificial intelligence. ABDV1 ABDV1 stands for Advanced Battle Droid-Version 1, the US's second droid to be released. The ABDV1 is a moderate size but very powerful droid, and the structure is a rectangular object with wings and treads. The body and wings are made out of Titanium, though many U.S officials plan to replace it with artificial Iox, a substance from planets that can be made synthetically, to make the droid lighter as well as tougher. It is four feet wide with a dragonscale-kevlar reinforced body. Each wing holds five mini rocket propelled grenades, each with a launch distance of 300+ feet, as well as one laser cannon on each wing which are deadly to droids and humans alike. The ABDV1 can fly up to speeds of 60 miles per hour (the proposed Iox design raises it to 75 miles per hour) so it can be outrun by smaller and/or faster droids. The system runs off a fusion cell battery which almost never needs recharging or replacement. It flies via anti gravity systems, though it uses a Solar/Fusion power mix when driving. The ABDV1 droid is loaded with its objectives via satellite communications with American military satellites, but can be linked to other satellites. The droids are programmed with safeguards to prevent civilian death when in combat, like the older HADV2. *The droid cannot fire on any unarmed suspect(s) unless given orders. *The droid cannot use force on children, but can command them to move away. *The droid may only combat persons as descripted in its programming, with can be formatted quickly if needed. **For example, only attack suspects wearing a certain flag, symbol or uniform or similar. *The droid must issue a verbal warning before attacking unless under attack or given orders that state otherwise. *The droid can self destruct only to kill soldiers or enemy droids in urgent times. The droid cannot self destruct when near unarmed suspects or children. DCR DCR stands for Droid Combat Robot, and is meant to combat enemy droids while being weaker against living soldiers. It can release small magnetic pulses which shuts down nearby droids which are effected by them. It looks like a small orb like object, with no wings and small wheels. On the top of the droid is a very hot missile launcher which easily shuts down other droids. It can travel up to speed of 110 miles per hour. The system runs off of Fusion powered batteries. MDCR The MDCR, or Modified Droid Combat Robot is an in production droid, and the first droid ever being produced by the Allied States. These droids are expected to be modified in every aspect of the original DCR (Droid Combat Robot), including being more effective against human beings. Is is expected to look similar to the DCR, with an extra missile launcher. It will be able to travel up to 120 miles per hour. See Also *Sharp Technologies *EcruFox Corporation Category:Allied States of America